doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Crujiers: Los Heroes que vienen para Salvar el Dia
México |origen = Estados Unidos Perú |año_emision = 2016-2018 2018-2019 (LA) |duracion = 21 minutos y 30 segundos |episodios = 95 |fecha_grabacion = 31 de Abril de 2017-4 de Diciembre de 2018}} Crujiers: Los Heroes que vienen para Salvar el Dia es una serie animada creada por la persona peruana Luis Leonardo Fernandez Mendez producido para Netflix. Reparto (*) debut el la pelicula animada Voces adicionales *Arturo Mercado Jr. (Mickey Mouse ep. 1 y 95 y Shaggy Rogers ep. 20) *Arturo Mercado (Rico McPato ep. 62) *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto (Gran Nariz ep. 19) *Antonio Gálvez (Scooby-Doo ep. 20) *Alicia Barragán (Amatista ep. 26) *Erick Salinas (Pato Donald ep. 62 y 95) *Mario Filio (Goofy ep. 95) *Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Bugs Bunny ep. 42) *Irwin Daayán (Pato Lucas ep. 42 y Sheen Estevez ep. 5) *Ernesto Lezama (Porky Pig ep. 42) *Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Tom el gato ep. 6, Chico Bestia ep. 30 y Clarence Wendle ep. 3) *Jocelyn Robles (Jerry el raton ep. 6) *Xóchitl Ugarte (Rocky J. Ardilla ep. 61) *Gustavo López (Bullwinkle, el Alce ep. 61) *Gerardo Reyero (Sr. Peabody ep. 61) *Elsa Covián (Sherman ep. 61) *Dalí González (Hugo Pato ep. 62) *José Luis Piedra (Paco Pato ep. 62 y Lincoln Loud ep. 31) *Marc Winslow (Luis Pato ep. 62) *Liliana Barba (Timmy Turner ep. 13) *Carlos Hernández (Cosmo ep. 13) *Yolanda Vidal (Wanda ep. 13) *Iván Bastidas (Jimmy Neutrón ep. 5) *Isabel Martiñón (Carl Wheezer ep. 5 y Gumball Watterson ep. 7) *Ricardo Bautista (Robin ep. 30) *Maggie Vera (Starfire ep. 30) *Emmanuel Bernal (Cyborg ep. 30) *Nallely Solís (Raven ep. 30) *Eduardo Ramírez (Pardo ep. 4) *Óscar Flores (Polar ep. 4 y el Rey Helado ep. 8) *Gerardo Alonso (Sumo ep. 3) *Luis Leonardo Suárez (Darwin Watterson ep. 7 y Bolso Belly ep. 27) *Emilio Treviño (Jeff Randell ep. 3, Finn el humano ep. 8, Steven Universe ep. 26, Ben Tennyson ep. 32 y Clyde ep. 31) *Tommy Rojas (Jake el perro ep. 8) *Edson Matus (Mordecai ep. 9) *Moisés Iván Mora (Rigby ep. 9) *Romina Marroquín Payró (Perla ep. 26) *Gabriela Guzmán (Garnet ep. 26) *José Gilberto Vilchis (Tio Grandpa ep. 27) *Eduardo Garza (Bob esponja ep. 28) *Luis Daniel Ramírez (Patricio Estrella ep. 28) Canciones *"Cruji, Cruji, Cruji - Tema de apertura" **Interpretada por Luis Leonardo Suárez *"Tema de clausura" **Interpretada por Marc Winslow, Maggie Vera y Betzabé Jara Trivia 'Numero 1' *Es la primera vez en el que Idzi Dutkiewicz, Betzabé Jara, Luis Alfonso Mendoza (aunque solo lo doblo en los primeros 8 episodios) y Erika Ugalde Doblan a un Ranger. **Debido a que es una serie animada y no una serie de TV donde habia hecho con los Power Rangers en el mismo estudio de doblaje (por Dubbing House). *Es la segunda vez que Edson Matus, Víctor Ugarte y Maggie Vera doblan a los Ranger del mismo color, en esta ocasión. **El de Edson al Ranger Rojo, el primero fue Tyler Navarro (Dino Charge Ranger Rojo) en Power Ranger: Dino Charge. **El de Victor al Ranger Verde, el primero fue Joel Rawlings (Lightspeed Rescue Green Ranger) en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz. **Y la de Maggie a la Ranger Rosa, la primera fue Jen Scotts (Time Force Pink Ranger) en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. *Es la primera serie animada en el que Juan Carlos Tinoco dobla tanto al Emperador Zer como los insertos. *En el episodio 1 el personaje de Edson Matus (Juan Filtron) dice la frase "No importa si aquellos quieren gobernar la tierra, nos otros los detendremos" pero a partir del episodio 14 la frase fue cambiada como "los gobernadores quieren dominar la tierra pero los detendremos sin importar nada" y en la version original (en ingles) dice como "It does not matter if those who want to govern the earth, we will stop them". *algunas series animada en ser puestos archivos (para los que no fueron doblados en Mexico) no hubo colaboracion para recuperar sus personajes entre aquellos son los siguentes. **Clarence, Steven Universe, Los Jovenes Titanes en accion y Bob Esponja eran doblados en Venezuela y Los Padrinos Magicos y el personaje Bob Esponja (a partir de la temporada 9) en Miami. *Aunque los actores de doblaje mexicanos retoman a los personajes en distintas ocaciones. **Eduardo Garza y Luis Daniel Ramírez retoman sus papeles de Bob Esponja y Patricio Estrella, quienes ya los habían doblado antes en los trailer en la película del 2004 (Bob Esponja: La Película). **Liliana Barba, Carlos Hernández y Yolanda Vidal retoman sus papeles de Timmy Turner, Cosmo y Wanda del primer crossover del 2004 (La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy) debido de que el dicho crossover se doblo en mexico y no se pudo contactar al reparto original para el doblaje de este mismo crossover desde entonces. **Ricardo Bautista, Miguel Ángel Ruiz, Maggie Vera, Emmanuel Bernal y Nallely Solís retoman sus papeles de los personajes principales (Robin, Chico Bestia, Starfire, Cyborg y Raven) en los trailers de Jovenes Titanes en accion: la Pelicula, el primero (Ricardo) lo doblo en el primer trailer mientras que los dos (Maggie y Emmanuel) en el segundo trailer y los dos ultimos (Miguel Ángel y Nallely) en los dos trailers, mientras que el segundo trailer se redoblo con las voces de la dicha serie (Venezuela) debido porque es una película de warner bros doblada en México. *en la pelicula animada se iso el debut del nuevo armamento de batalla para Juan y Stephanie Filtrons, lo cual fueron llamados como Modo Armadura Plateada luego en el episodio 89 en nombre de la transformacion fue retraducido como Modo Prodigio Plateado pero en el episodio 92 se le tradujo de regreso como Modo Armadura Plateado debido por decisiones desconocidas. 'Numero 2' *Los actores de doblan al equipo principal utilizaran tonos de voces distintos. **Para el protagonista principal (Juan Filtrons), Edson Matus utilizara un tono de voz parecido al que dobla con el personaje que tambien es el protagonista Flint Loco de la serie animada Lluvia de Hamburguesas (debido a la personalidad del personaje es la de un chico genial y que le gusta pelear). **Para Pedro (Cruji Azul), Idzi Dutkiewicz utilizara un tono de voz para que se escuche hablando como un Hombre Mayor (debido a la personalidad del personaje es la de un chico calmado y serio). **Para Gina (Cruji Amarilla), Betzabé Jara utilizara un tono de voz parecido a la de Ronnie Anne de la serie animada que habia dirigido The Loud House (debido a que la personalidad del personaje es la una chica ruda de accion). **Para Chris (Cruji Verde), Luis Alfonso Mendoza utilizara un tono de voz parecido al que doblaba a Gohan en la Fraquicia de Dragon Ball, pero a partir del episodio 9 dejara de doblar al personaje y se le fue remplazado por Víctor Ugarte que utilizara un tono parecido a la de Goten de adolecente en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los Capitulos Finales (debido a la personalidad del personaje es la de un chico tecnológico). **Para Emin (Cruji Rosa), Maggie Vera utilizara un tono de voz parecido al que dobla siempre a Fluttershy de la serie animada My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (debido a la personalidad del personaje es la de una chica dulce y amable con los demás). **Para Stephanie (Cruji Dorada), Erika Ugalde utilizara un tono de voz parecido al que haya doblado a Stella únicamente en el episodio Se mi amor Stella tambien en The Loud House (debido a la personalidad del personaje es la de una chica alegre y que hace la vida aun mejor). Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado